


Catch Some Zs

by Ducky (BlueIsh_YellowIsh)



Series: the little things [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Mostly humor and Fluff, POV Ahsoka Tano, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles, So does Ahsoka, Some angst, shipping anakin with sleep not ahsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIsh_YellowIsh/pseuds/Ducky
Summary: It’s after a briefing and Ahsoka is tired and so is Anakin. She has to drag him to bed, literally.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: the little things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000575
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Catch Some Zs

**Author's Note:**

> Little self indulgent thingy I have here. Lots of cute stuff and hopefully not too much angst, but there angst don’t worry. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also not anisoka... we ship anakin with sleep and not ahsoka

It’s not like Ahsoka tried to ignore it or maybe she did, but she couldn’t help being so observant. 

Think before you act, never be ambitious, a jedi does not crave adventure. This is what Ahsoka had been told for years on end and she supposed it was most beneficial now, as a padawan in a war zone. Not an ideal place for someone her age but it was the best the jedi had and she didn’t really mind. Despite the fighting, hardship and constant war, good things came out of it...sometimes.

Like being a padawan of course, what she had dreamed about for years. Ahsoka remembered idolizing the other older padwans so much more experienced then her and wished she could be them. And then she was one of them and then Yoda assigned her to Anakin Skywalker? Force she couldn’t believe it, an actual dream come true. She definitely did not brag to the other initiates. 

Which brought her back to the point at hand in trying to ignore something, and that something was Anakin.

They were at a briefing post battle and herself, her Master, a few other Jedi and several clones sat in chairs circling the holotable. It was a debriefing and it seemed to be slowing down time itself. A jedi was patient yes, but Ahsoka was not unfortunately, it wasn’t something she had really perfected yet. 

Her foot jiggled up and down and she fumbled with her thumbs wanting it to end. 

Her senses sharpened and her eyes squinted. She studied each person in the room sensing their emotions, feelings, body language, anything to keep her distracted.

Her eyes darted over to Anakin and she quickly looked down not wanting to meet his eyes. 

Their last battle had been anything but pretty, hence why they were all exhausted.Her body was still tense and high on adrenaline and she couldn’t relax even though she was so tired. 

It felt like she was in a flight response, and it stuck with her all the way until now. A dark force presence behind her on the battlefield, she was already shaken up but now fear gripped her heart and her lightsaber was whipped out. Turns out it was Anakin, eyes darker then usual, stalking toward the enemies in front of her and leaving a mess of droid parts and bodies behind. He was a maelstrom of force plowing through and Ahsoka was afraid in a way she had never been before. 

Flash forward to now, her fear had mostly faded and Anakin never spoke about it, not like they ever did. It was an unsaid rule between them, if Anakin did anything less then Jedi-like or if something leaned a bit more darker then usual, they would ignore it and never bring it back up again.

But as much as Ahsoka wanted to ignore it, she was an observer and looking at the details was her specialty. 

She peaked up at Anakin again. 

She stifled a laugh when she saw him slumped over, sleeping? 

Ahsoka tugged on their bond a bit to try to wake him up but it took him a second to pick his head up. Any humor that she had felt fell away when he jerked and swiveled his head around, his fists clenched. His eyes were wet and his eye bags looked almost like purple bruises fresh from a punch in the eye. He looked like he didn’t realize he had fallen asleep, or he didn’t even know that Ahsoka had awoken him up. 

The entire spectacle looked a bit sad to Ahsoka. She groaned internally, see this is why she didn’t pay attention to things, the force always led her to observe things that inflicted sadness. 

Anakin cleared his throat. She refocused on him.

Master Windu had said something to him and she felt a bit of second hand embarrassment when he had to ask for the question again. Her master smiled sheepishly when Mace rolled his eyes. 

She watched him settle in his seat after they had finished and Mace moved on to the next topic. His eyelids had begun to droop already and the holopad in his hand began to slip out. 

Ahsoka turned away, not wanting to watch anymore. She would be scolding him after this and making sure he went straight to their quarters.

She pulled her knees up and huddled closer to herself. It was warm and her head was fuzzy. She hadn’t realized really how worn out she was. Maybe closing her eyes would be nice, just for a second..just for a-

“Commander?”

Ahsoka snapped her head up. A hand was on her shoulder and in front if her stood Rex. 

“Rex!”

He chuckled, “Looks like it’s been a long day for you.”

“Yeah,” she rubbed her eyes, “Something like that.”

“Well I think you should head back to your place before you drift off again.”

“Yeah, thank you Rex,” She looked around his torso to where Anakin’s seat had been and saw it mysteriously empty. “Do you by any chance happen to know where Master Skywalker went?”

“He stumbled out right when the briefing ended, seemed to be in a rush. He looked as tired as you so I wouldn’t be surprised if he was already in his room sleeping.”

She stood up and stretched, “Yeah you’re probably right, but this is Anakin we’re talking about.”

“Also true,” Rex conceded.

“Well Goodnight Captain,” she bowed. 

“Goodnight Commander.”

Rex escorted her to the door politely where they parted ways. 

She yawned and made her way to her quarters. Inside was dark and stale as if no one had lived there in years.

To no surprise Anakin wasn’t there. 

She huffed, grabbed the essentials, just her blanket really, and left quietly to the only other place Anakin could be.

——-

The hanger sounded abandoned.

Of course it would be as it was reaching into the empty hours of night where barely anyone was crazy enough to stay up. 

She tip toed through and took her time to look around at the multitude of ships in the hanger. Each was a different size or shape, a different color and meant for different purposes. She never had really payed attention to this as the ships were the ones she saw in the air and as far as she knew they just flew around for carrying people or for combat. 

She broke out of her reverie when there was a shout in frustration that echoed in the metal walls. Ahsoka snickered to herself. That was a voice that she knew very well.

She walked deeper into the hanger finding it somewhat amusing how Anakin was still awake. If this were another day a while ago, Ahsoka would be walking in to find Anakin asleep while messing with whatever in the Twilight or his fighter. And R2 would of been there too, poking him to no end. But alas, tonight was not the same case.

There was a soft buzzing game coming from somewhere above her but she paid it no mind when she saw R2 curiously powered down. She pat the droid gently on its head and wondered why did he shut down? 

Anakin did it manually? No he would never. R2 shutting down in boredom and frustration from Anakin’s antics sounded much more plausible. She brushed her hand across the droid and sighed out. 

“Master? Are you up there?” She called.

Something clattered as if it was dropped and curses were whispered under his breath. “Ahsoka! I didn’t know you were here.”

“I just came in looking for you actually!” She couldn’t see him, but she imagined he was rolling his eyes. He was on top of the Twilight repairing or upgrading or whatever. She force jumped up landing feet first on the metal.

“Force Ahsoka!” Anakin yelled. He was sitting feet splayed out, half hunched over an open panel with a fusion cutter in his hand. 

“Hi Master.”

“Hi Snips.” He took off his goggles to reveal dark eyes, he sniffed loudly, “What d’ya need.”

“Nothing.”

Anakin’s eyes tightened suspiciously, “Then why are you here.” 

“I need you to sleep, you look tired Master.”

“I could say the same to you,” he grumbled, replacing his goggles and continuing his work. 

She sighed, exhausted, “Please come back to your quarters.”

“You sound like Obi-Wan.” 

“Well maybe I do because at least he has sense.” Anakin didn’t say anything to that like she expected him too. If she were thinking clearly she would of noticed that he missed Obi-Wan who was away on another assignment.

They fell into a bit of a silence after that. She plopped herself down when her legs became too wobbly

“You were falling asleep at the briefing,” she reminded him.

Anakin jerked up, indignant, “No I was not! You were the one who actually fell asleep!” 

Her lekku flushed, “That’s...besides the point Master. I just want us both to sleep alright. So won’t you come down and go to your room to get some good rest.”

His shoulders slumped in defeat, before he yawned long and hard. “I, I got this to finish Snips.” He pushed himself up, hip bones popping, “Help me with one more thing will you?”

Her head was pounding, she wanted to sleep, say no, “Sure.” 

He grinned and hopped down the ground motioning her to follow. 

Ahsoka’s body screaming in protest, but Anakin found a way to stay awake like magic. Not magic, just being stubborn her brain helpfully supplied to her. 

“Catch.” He tossed a hydrospanner to her which she almost dropped. 

The next thing she knew she was knee deep in cables and panels fixing away based on Anakin’s instructions. He was right across, his back facing her. His force presence was, dimmer then usual. It probably had something to do with how spent his body was. 

She didn’t have a great grasp on what exactly she was fixing but Anakin assured her that it would make the Twilight run smoother then ever. 

Shockingly, the work woke her up, if just in the slightest. Her hands moved as efficiently as a machine and her mind worked on autopilot. 

“Hand me that will you?” Anakin said, breaking her from her trance.

“Hand you what.”

“That,” she turned around to see him facing her and a hand pressed to his forehead. “That thing, over there.”

“I don’t know what your talking about.”

He gestured in a general direction beside her where several tools laid irritated this time. “It’s that Snips, right there.” His eyes were pressed shut now. 

“There’s a bunch here and frankly I have no idea which one your pointing at.”

She could feel the emotion rolling off him now much more vividly, it was raw and uncontrolled and, dangerous. He cried out and hit the palm of his hand on his forehead and mumbled something on the lines of, cant remember the name. 

Ahsoka sorta froze in the moment, too tired to really comprehend Anakin’s wild emotional turmoil. Her master stretched out a shaky hand to grab the tool for himself. He pried his eyes open and met Ahsoka’s uncertain ones. The oil smudges around the eye area succeeds in making him look worse then before, or a really bad smoky eye she mused. “You don’t remember because your tired.”

“No m’not.” he whined. 

Ahsoka slowly turned back to her work and rubbed at her eyes, Force she hoped that he would pass out or something so she could more easily drag him back to their dorms. 

——-

The “one thing” Anakin had insisted on finishing soon multiplied into a swarm of other tasks, and she found herself doing more then she signed up for that night. Her internal clock, though not entirely accurate gave her an estimate of it being almost 0300 hours and that was pushing it, even for Anakin. She begged at him to stop working, but her pleas always went unnoticed, he’d jump up scrub at his face and smile at her eyes too bright, too red and bloodshot, just one more Ahsoka, one more. 

He tried to hide the many yawns that escaped, but fortunately for her, Ahsoka saw it all. 

——- 

She was down in a hole, mechanisms circling her all around when a tool knocked against her montrals. She scowled, thinking it some joke from Anakin, one she would usually laugh at, but not now when lack of sleep was driving her insane. 

“Master, that’s not funny.”

No response. Strange.

“Master? Anakin?” She called raising her voice a bit higher. 

Her gaze drifted up as she pushed her way out of the hole to see a hand slack over the upper deck. 

“Mm? Snips?” A voice slurred back. There he was. 

“Hi Master, have a good sleep?”

“I did not sleep.” He said, voice drifting again. 

“You did too!” He didn’t say anything back to that. There might of been a soft snoring coming from him too. 

“And you fell asleep again didn’t you.” She said to herself. Another tool clattered to the ground next to her in response. That decided it, “Yes you did.”

She hopped to the upper deck, and found him leaned back against the metal wall, arms and legs crossed as if he was to rest just for a minute, and then continue. 

She huffed air out of her mouth and bent over to inspect the best way to bring him to bed. She relented and took the easy way when she found that pulling him by the leg didn’t make him budge. Ahsoka focused despite the throbbing in her head. Her arms creaked in protest as she used the force to pick him up and down the Twilight out into the hanger. 

Force was he heavy, and no she would never let him live this down. 

Ahsoka adamantly refused on even trying to carry him force lift style all the way back. She supposed she could call Rex and embarrass Anakin more. 

A few beeps interrupted her thinking process and she saw R2 and her droid R7 rolling up beside her. “Where did you two come from?”

Some beeps told her that R2 had powered back on when he decided Anakin had had enough time in the hanger and was going to send him out. But, when he saw Ahsoka here, getting Anakin out he knew that she would need some help in doing so. 

“Well thank you both.” She grinned when they beeped back happily. 

Carefully she draped Anakin on the two droids, balancing his body so they wouldn’t trip up and fall. 

Ahsoka guided the droids to their dorms in mostly silence, and if they could, they tried to avoid the few clones in the halls. It would be a few less people she’d have to explain this to.

She crossed her arms around her tightly, suddenly cold. She tried not to look in the direction of her Master. This...situation was already terrible as it was but driving himself to practically passing out was breaking the limits. It made her shiver to think what would of gone on in his head to make him to stay up like this. 

Ahsoka still, was grateful and slightly relieved when he finally gave into sleep and as bad as that sounded, it was for all for the greater good of all of them. They could both finally get some decent rest, even if scarce. 

After a few close calls in the hallways and a slight miscommunication leading to them almost dropping Anakin, they made it to their door. 

She bid farewell to the droids and this time carried Anakin’s form off her shoulder and keeping a tight grip. His head was bowed down low, eyes barely visible through the hair. 

“Time to put you to bed.” She mumbled. Their dorm was...exactly how she left it, except one less blanket. She scolded herself for leaving it in the hanger. 

She dumped Anakin unceremoniously on his bed. His clothes would have to wait until the next day, as well as the countless oil stains and tangled hair. 

The boots though, she could deal with now.Ahsoka tugged them off roughly wriggling her nose when the smell followed. A shower would also have to wait unfortunately until the next day too.

Anakin had barely moved through the entire debacle, a statement to how fatigued he really was. 

At least she thought he hadn’t moved until while she was peeling off a sock Anakin grunted, rolled over and his metal hand latched onto her arm. 

She didn’t dare to move for the next minute. When she felt that she was in the clear she regrettably returned to prying of his socks. 

She had finally finished her deed and started to tip toe out when something held her back. Turning ever so slightly back, she saw her arm still painfully in Anakin’s grip. She groaned and began to pull starting slowly and then increasing in intensity as she grew more frantic. 

For force sake Ahsoka just wanted to sleep.

She must’ve pulled a bit too hard when she accidentally jerked Anakin a bit too violently. He shifted again and mumbled something indecipherable. Bits of blue peaked out from his eye lids. She froze in his hazy gaze and swore internally.

“Stay,” he whispered and then he was gone again, his grip loosened just by a fraction.

She felt herself melt and decided that maybe, she could stay. In fact, her blanket was gone and his bed looked very inviting and very warm. It would just be one night, and Anakin probably wouldn’t remember any of this by morning and she was so tired. 

Her feet moved on auto-pilot and suddenly she was on the bed already snuggling in. She huddled close to her Master and pulled his blanket onto to her. 

This was nice. 

Anakin let go of her arm and she didn’t feel the need to leave anymore. Her eyes drifted shut.

This was very nice she decided and was out like a light. 


End file.
